The prior art is replete with picture display and storage devices. Typical prior art teachings include U.S. Pat. Nos. 699,595, 1,940,328, 2,072,167, 3,771,244 and 3,782,015.
None of these teachings feature means whereby any desired number of mounted photographs or the like are positively secured in said device.